San Valentín no son solo parejas ¿Lo sabias?
by Shigatsu-san
Summary: De todas las fechas en el calendario, Endo considera especial el 14 de febrero. - No hay nada mejor que pasar el dia de san Valentin con mis amigos.¿Quién podria odiar una fecha en la que te regalan chocolates?-dijo poniendo una de sus tipicas y enormes sonrisas-


Hola a todos XD

Muy bien, respecto a que es San Valentín decidí hacer este fic. Queria hacer algo de romance, pero ¡DOY ASCO EN ROMANCE! Pero dejando de lado eso aquí está mi locura nocturna ¡DISFRUTENLO!

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven le pertenecen a Level-5, la historia está basada en una de internet. Todos los derechos a los 2.

* * *

Ahhh… San Valentín, maravillosa fecha en la que todas las parejas pueden sacar a flote sus sentimientos, fecha en la que el amor se huele por todas partes, fecha en la que los brabucones les juegan malas bromas a los chicos. ¿Verdad que es muy bonito el día de San Valentín mis queridos lectores?

El sol se ponía lentamente en el cielo. Se encontraban Kido, Goenji y Endo paseando por la cuidad de Inazuma, camino hacia el restaurante del entrenador Hibiki.

—Ahhhh…que bonito-decía Endo en un suspiro-¿Sabe chicos? No hay nada mejor que pasar el día de San Valentín con amigos y en el restaurante del entrenador.

— ¿Habla enserio?-preguntó Goenji-¿Te gusta el día de San Valentín?

— ¡Por supuesto!-gritó lleno de alegría-es mi fiesta favorita del año.

—Qué raro-dijo Kido sumándose a la conversación- la verdad que nunca pensé que San Valentín fuera muy especial para ti.

—Bueno Kido, esta fecha del año es muy especial en todos los aspectos. ¿Quién podría odiar una fecha en la que las chicas te regalan chocolates y te escriben cartitas en forma de hermosos corazoncitos?

—Es-Espera-dijeron a coro los tres muchachos- Endo, ¿¡Tú tienes… UNA PAREJA!?

—Tengo unas cuantas. Todas las chicas me quieren, soy muy especial-dijo poniendo si típica sonrisa inocente.

—Pues…a mí esto me parece muy sospecho-dijo Goenji en un susurró.

—Una cosa muy graciosa-recalcó Endo- se me hace chistoso que todas las chicas que me envían cartas tienen la misma caligrafía que mi mamá ¿Extraño, no?

— ¡Ah! Ahora eso tiene más sentido-dijeron a coro los dos jugadores.

— Pero de todas formas, San Valentín es fabuloso. Miren, ya llegamos al restaurante.

**En el restaurante…**

—Buenas tardes entrenador-saludaron los tres chicos sentándose en una mesa.

—Hola niños-respondió el adulto-Ya tengo lista su orden, y coman rápido que las parejas vendrán en poco tiempo.

—Descuide entrenador-contestó Endo-de hecho, me gustaría verlas.

— ¿De qué hablas niño? A nadie les gusta mostrar cariño delante de críos, además ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

—A Endo le gusta el día de San Valentín-dijeron en coro Goenji y Kido.

— ¡Por supuesto! Además ¿Quién podría odiarlo?

— ¡YO ODIO EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!-dijo una voz proveniente de la mesa del fondo.

— ¿¡FUDO!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Este es el único lugar en donde puedo escapar de todo lo cursi allá afuera. Toda la calle está llena de parejas.

—Bueno, eso no es malo ¿Por qué odias el día de San Valentín? ¿Cómo puedes odiarlo?

—Todas la parejas se ponen cursis y eso lo detesto más que nada-empezó a relatar Fudo mientras se dirigía a sentarse con los demás-mis padres me dejan solo para irse al cine y hace muchos años mi novia me dejó, aunque ni siquiera era mi novia, pero igual me dejó solo aquí en este restaurante; el señor Hibiki es el testigo.

—Sí, yo lo soy-afirmó el entrenador-y ella no era tu novia, ella era…bueno no se que era pero ¿No te había citado al restaurante del frente?

—Yo sé donde se citó, me dejó y punto.

—Pobre, mis papas también se van al cine ¡Y NUNCA ME LLEVAN!-se quejó Endo.

—Jovencito, a nadie le gusta ver películas con niños preguntones, que rayan la pantalla y piden ir al baño cada 5 minutos.

— ¡Y QUIEN HACE ESO! ¡NO ME DIGA QUE YO!

—Mejor coman antes de que el restaurante se llene.

—Yo te voy a animar, Fudo- Endo se sentó junto al chico incomodándolo por la cercanía-¿Qué les parece si todos contamos historias románticas de San Valentín? Yo comienzo, les contaré una que escribí. ¿Quieres escucharla, Fudo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¡Perfecto! Te va a encantar, además, mira la cara de todos ¿Lo quieren escuchar, verdad?

— ¡NO!

—Muy bien, prepárense. Se llama "La súper genial aventura de Endo en San Valentín", que fue súper y genial.

— ¡Ay diantres! ¿¡Estas bromeando, verdad!?

—Había una vez en la cuidad Inazuma, un jovencito llamado Endo Mamoru. Todos los días iba a entrenar a la torre de acero junto con sus amigos y las managers estaban locas por él. Un día, unos extraterrestres atacaron la cuidad. Endo lucho contra ellos y los derrotó con su mano fantasma. La ciudad estaba tan agradecida que le dieron una fiesta, creció, se casó y con su esposa hizo una serie se de televisión llamada "Inazuma Eleven go" en donde él era entrenador. Fin.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Endo eso fue terrible! Es más, ni siquiera tiene que ver con San Valentín.

—Endo, eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado. -refunfuñó Hibiki.

—Ahora yo mismo tendré que tirarme balonazos para olvidarme esa cosa a la que llamaste historia-Goenji habló con un tono de decepción.

—Enserio, dedícate al futbol, ese es tu futuro-a Kido le resbaló una gotita por la sien.

— ¡Oh, vamos chicos! Mi historia no fue tan mala. Estuvo bien como lo escribí ¿no?

—No…-dijo Fudo lleno de sarcasmo-estuvo tan bien para alguien con tu cerebro.

— ¿A si? Pues quiero ver si tu escribes una mejor historia de San Valentín.

— ¿Es un reto, capitán?-Fudo se acerco a Endo con un rostro desafiante.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Lo aceptas?

— ¡Hecho! Acomódense porque esta historia les va a gustar. Se llama: "El niño de la banda naranja" –Fudo empezó a narrar con una suave voz- Había una vez, un chico que tenía un club de fútbol y le gustaba jugar con sus amigos. Todos eran felices y el los cuidaba. Juntos hacían muchas cosas para divertirse; como armar partidos o hacer barbacoas-en ese momento su voz paso de suave a tenebrosa- Pero un trágico día, un 14 de febrero para ser exactos, el chico demostró su amor hacia el día de san Valentín; ellos estaban tan decepcionados que hicieron un acuerdo con Goenji para que lo matara a balonazos de la forma más humillante posible…y así lo hizo. Esa misma noche, se celebró un funeral en honor al niño…NADIE SE PRESENTÓ. Fin.

— ¡Muy buena historia, Fudo!-Goenji empezó a dar algunas palmaditas.

— ¡Tal como me gusta!-dijo Kido-un final triste y sádico.

— ¿¡Cómo es posible que les haya gustado!?-gritó Endo-la mía fue mucho mejor. Esa historia estuvo muy fea.

— ¿Sabes, Endo? A mí me gusto, en especial la parte cuando el chico de la banda naranja muere-el entrenador soltó una risilla burlona.

— Bueno, a pesar de que esta historia apestó; es muy divertido escuchar historias de San Valentín ¿Quién quiere contar otra historia de San Valentín?

— Olvídalo, niño-dijo el entrenador-ya están viniendo las parejas y el restaurante ya no está a su disposición. Así que se van yendo a casa.

— ¡Gracias por salvarnos, entrenador!-dijeron Kido, Goenji, y Fudo

— Bueno, fue divertido. Gracias por todo entrenador.

— Vayan con cuidado jóvenes.

Los futbolistas salieron rápidamente del restaurante en dirección a sus casas. El silencio se adueño de ellos, Endo se adelanto poniéndose frente a ellos mostrando una gran sonrisa y soltando una risita inocente.

—Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si nos volvemos a juntar así el próximo 14 de febrero? Me divertí mucho.

—Yo paso-dijo Fudo mostrando una cara de desagrado.

—Vamos, será divertido.

—Dije no y punto. ¿¡No puedes entender!? ¿Porque quieres salir conmigo?

— ¡Porque te ama!-dijeron Kido y Goenji soltando una fuerte carcajada.

—Cállense-gruño Endo- Fudo, San Valentín también es para los amigos, y tú eres mi amigo. ¿Me consideras tu amigo?

—No responderé eso-Fudo evitó cruzar mirada con el portero.

—Eso significa que sí. Me basta. ¿Ves? No es difícil.

—Bueno. Déjame en paz, me voy a casa-Fudo se despidió y se alejó rápidamente de los chicos.

— ¡ENTONCES QUEDAMOS!

—Sera mejor que volvamos a nuestras casas. Te veremos mañana en el entrenamiento ¡y por favor procura ir temprano!

Goenji y Kido tomaron rutas distintas dejando a Endo sólo en aquel parque de juegos. En el momento en el que se dispuso a irse, vio a lo lejos su querida torre de metal. Rápidamente se dirigió a ella. Ya en la cima, se dispuso a ver el final de crepúsculo y no le pareció descabellada la idea de ponerse a entrenar.

* * *

¡PESIMO! ¡PESIMO FINAL!

Tenía mucho sueño…claro está que son las madrugadas XD. Bueno aquí los dejo espero que les haya sacado alguna risita. Si les gustó déjenme un review o pongan un favorito y si no les gusto…¡CALLADITOS QUE ESTO QUEDE ENTRE USTEDES Y YO!

Bueno adiós y nos leemos luego.


End file.
